


《圈》第五章

by Hi_www



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_www/pseuds/Hi_www
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	《圈》第五章

金容仙在那天晚上过后，一种复杂的情绪围绕的自己，明明俩人只上过一次床，最多的互动就是那个宴会。其他也没什么交集。为什么在自己知道自己只是郑秀晶的代替品的时候会这么伤心。

感情这种事情，当你不清不楚的时候，一看到什么都会让人心动。金容仙这么安慰自己。

正好，郑秀晶回来，我的试用期也快到期了，可以不用跟她拉扯，还保住了南允道的工作。

这样想着，金容仙放宽心，去赴了约。

第一次进到文星伊的办公室，用简单大气上档次这三个词形容很适合。

金容仙站在办公桌前，文星伊处理文件，一句话也没说也没抬头看她。15分钟过去了，依然没话说。

“你到底要干嘛？让我来了你却不说话。”

文星伊不说话。

“你再不说话，我走了”金容仙提包要走。

文星伊突然站起来，挡在她面前，“为什么不回我信息。”

“我觉得没啥好回的。反正试用期也到期了，咱俩马上没关系了。”

“可是试用期还没过，你还是我的女人，并且我还没说你到底过没过试用期。”

金容仙无语，第一次遇见这样的自大狂。“好，行，所以你到底要干嘛。”

“干你，把衣服脱掉。”

金容仙不敢相信，她居然说出这样的话。

“你确定？”

“你现在不就是想离开我吗，今天给我伺候满意了，我就放你走。”

金容仙一听这话，瞬间生气，之前觉得文星伊的好，都是自己脑袋抽了。她把她形容的像一个展品，任人宰割的物品。

金容仙拽着衣服的手因为生气泛白。突然笑了起来“好，正合我意。”

说完便开始一件一件脱掉衣服，面无表情。身上瞬间一丝不挂。

文星伊突然心痛，不知道是因为她的举动还是因为她的表情。

文星伊却没有因此放过她，她扑向她，摘下她的抑制贴。她想念的柠檬味充斥鼻子，身体瞬间反应。

文星伊像没经历过情事一样，只会粗鲁的掠夺，嘴，耳朵，鼻子，脖颈，都没逃过。像个野兽一样毫无章法。

金容仙像个木偶一样，一动不动，即使她现在敏感的像水一样。

突然她大笑道“哈哈哈，终于可以走逃离你了，终于可以回到南允道身边了。”

文星伊抬头看了她一眼。她本就生气上回在宴会南允道临走前对金容仙的眼神，居然在她面前眉目传情。现在居然还提这个男人的名字。  
手覆住她的丰软，没有什么理智，只有愤怒或者还掺杂着文星伊自己不知道的嫉妒。她粗暴地扯落领带，脱了西装外套，尽情地掠夺她，手不留情地揉捏她的柔软，那动作弄得金容仙很疼。

文星伊本来不想这样的，她想问她为什么不回信息，为什么不接电话，她想跟她谈谈签约的问题。可是，她像一个刺猬一样，带着刺还总是提南允道刺激她。

她抬头看见金容仙忍住不哭咬着嘴唇的样子让她心疼，可是她还是被南允道三个字刺激到理智崩溃。

她突然嘴角带着冷笑，手指残忍地侵略她紧致的甬道，她的身体虽然有些敏感但还是干涩，无法适应她手指的存在，文星伊却一意孤行，以一种残忍的力度进出，似乎想让金容仙知道她惹怒她了。

金容仙疼到真的说不出话，眼泪因为生理原因，滴答滴答滴在文星伊正在掠夺的手上。那个温度灼伤了文星伊。

我在做什么？文星伊在心里问自己，慌忙退出手，搂住金容仙给她披上外套。

“对不起，对不起，对不起”文星伊想不到说什么只能说这三个字。

金容仙似乎没有灵魂。

过了一会问道“我的试用期结束了吧。”

文星伊不明白她为什么对这个女人这么上心，接触很短或者说她们根本就没有过多交流。

这不对，她只是郑秀晶的代替品。文星伊对自己说。

可也不对，郑秀晶说的对，她俩完全不是一个类型，她的眼睛比郑秀晶好看，她的眉下痣更好看。

她动心了，她一直以为在郑秀晶抛弃她的那一天她的心就没有了。

可是她居然动心了，对一个不了解的女人，对一个一夜情的女人，对一个刚刚自己粗暴对待的女人动心了。

文星伊突然想明白了。

抬头瞅向她“对，到期了，你变成正式得了。”


End file.
